


Grooming

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuties, M/M, wing love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel keeps twitching alot and Dean wants to get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

Castiel was fidgeting a lot lately and it was getting on Deans nerves. He didn't know what was wrong with him and Castiel won’t tell him or Balthazar. He decided to ask his other angel lover what was wrong. When he did, the blonde just snickered. 

“Oh, it’s alright.” He said, “Cassies wings are just ruffled.”

Balthazar then frowned.

“He should have at least told us.” 

Later on in the day, they cornered Castiel, who just blushed and looked sheepish. 

“I didn't think it was such a big concern.”

Balthazar just rolled his eyes and made Castiel take a seat. 

“Open your wings, Cassie.” He said, making Castiel blush and with a sigh, unfolded his wings.

Dean stared at Castiels enormous black wings, thinking how gorgeous they looked; even they did look a bit ruffled. He watched as Balthazar murmured to the younger angel as he ran his hands through the feathers, smoothing them out. Dean couldn't help but be fascinated by the scene.

“Well?” Balthazar said suddenly, making Dean look at him. “Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?”

The rest of the day were the angels teaching Dean how to properly groom angel wings, a lesson hat Dean took to heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, wings grooming is a must for angels.
> 
> So, here is just a little fluff with the boys grooming Castiels wings. I put Cas blushing when he shows them because in my personal headcanon , I think wings are an intimate part of an angel and to show them is kinda like being naked in front of someone. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
